


Bitter Chocolate Dipped Popcorn

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Vanilla/Frutilla [6]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween in April during Easter, I like it, M/M, This is a fun tag, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Francis thought it would be fun to bring Arnoldo to spend Halloween with his friends.





	Bitter Chocolate Dipped Popcorn

Topa,Natalio,Mariana,Pato,Doris,The Rulos and even Julio skipped giddily outside Topa's house in the cold yet festive night,Rolando holding a giant pumpkin in between his arms,laughing along with everyone else due to the very succesful prank they pulled on Arnoldo and Francis.

"Franciscocho, aren't you and Arnoldazo coming? You can't still be mad about a little prank! We do it to each other all the time!!!" Rolando handed the decorated pumpkin over to Ricardo beside him and ran back to Francis,upon noticing the skilled teen had remained standing by the door simply watching them leave.

"Arnoldo is still a little sensitive about the whole ordeal,he's not used to it and rightfully doesn't like people messing with his food,I'll try and convince him then I'll be right by you guys." Francis whispered to the rulo guapo so the older teen in question who so happened to be rumaging through the living room wouldn't overhear.

Guy didn't lie when he says he has very good hearing.Rolando nodded,gave a thumbs up,flashed a charming,dimpled smile and ran out,tackling Ricardo to the ground on his way back and smashing the pumpkin the sweet rulo was holding in the process.

Everyone stopped on their tracks to look behind them and have a laughing fit again,Francis giggled quietly to himself,an amused smile adorning his thin lips,the twins looked very cute together,even if not everybody could really know they were something more.

Although it was very obvious to anyone who would bother to observe them closely.

Mariana and Julio were dressed as matching cute little clowns,Rolando and Ricardo were matching very cool-looking neon-skeleton costumes,Carlos and Green were two giant purple and green cupcakes respectively,Topa and Natalio were dressed as the protagonist and antagonist of their favorite book,Pirate Dirty Beard and Captain Jean-Phillippe,they were matching also and it was all really cute,not exactly sickeningly sweet like Doris and Josefina's costume that once joined,forms a giant heart but everything still melted Francis' hopeless romantic heart either way.

The only one who didn't seem to have anyone right now aside from Arnoldo and himself was Pato,who was dressed as a car racer just like every other year,that did comfort Francis' lonely heart just...a little.

"This is stupid,Francis ... You're only 15,you don't need to have found anyone yet! ....Doesn't help that he's right there..." Francis tried to reassure himself in a frustrated mutter but ultimately failing,watching everyone leave....with their significant other through the slightly opened door.

Francis had a cute Mummy costume Doris designed for him (she did design everyone else's,even Arnoldo's),it's a little tricky around the messy hair,plenty of little curls kept poking out and she left it just like that.The twins kept playing with it for hours,the talented teen couldn't bring himself to be really all that annoyed,he likes the attention.

It was even more amusing to watch Arnoldo looking jealous but not admitting all day,he used to be jealous of Carlos,Francis let it very clear the red-haired older teen is with Green already and not at all interested in him.

Now Arnoldo was jealous of the the twins,who admitedly are Francis' closest friends along with Carlos,Topa and Natalio,but those two are clearly very absorbed into each other too...

"Franciiiis,who's right there?? And why are you still here?? I thought you were leaving with your friends also." Arnoldo asked in his usual louder than it should be tone,suddenly right beside Francis,a large hand squeezing a thin shoulder making the younger teen jump from his distracted thoughts.

"I....I... Bueno,Arnoldo-" Francis stuttered,after taking a deep breath to recompose himself and run a hand over one of the long sleeves of his mummy costume,he noticed that the teen apprentice had put a big,light blue coat over his own 'Gran Fantasma' costume and had his backpack with the cooking items he brought to Topa's slung over one large shoulder.

"Wh- where are you going,Arnoldo? It's too early! We could still go Trick or Treating! Doesn't need to be with the others if you're still _sensitive_ about that..." the raven-haired teen said tentatively,shrugging forcibly to look casual,Arnoldo shook his head,letting go of his friend.

"I'm going home,Francis.The food is ruined,it's too late to start from scratch and I'm too old for these silly,childish games...besides,I'm not sensitive! Who even started that?? I bet it was those Rulo Twins or Natalio..." Arnoldo complained,passing by Francis through the door.

The aspiring magician stiffled a laugh,he might have been the one to come up with it but what the stubborn cook to-be doesn't know won't hurt him.

"But we're all around the same age,Arnoldo,Julio's 18 and still goes trick or treating...." Francis reasoned.

"Good for him,Francis,also you really should get some tips from him about those shoulders he has,every time I touch you I feel like you're gonna break into tiny pieces." Arnoldo scoffed good-naturedly,Francis self-consciously rubbed around his own shoulders,feeling that pang of jealousy suddenly hit him.

Arnoldo wouldn't be that vain to switch his attention from the curly-haired teen to his older brother,right? Francis really hopes so.

Julio really isn't helping by working out everyday and letting that gorgeous,tall hair and charming beard grow.

It's some very unfair competition,it's what he's saying.

The brunet apprentice looked around for his car,hoping for the life of his nonna that it wasn't egged or spray-painted just yet.

It was,Francis swears he had tried his hardest to stop the Rulos from doing that.

Why couldn't his friends and Arnoldo just get along somehow? They really are not that different from one another.

The aspiring cook had promised them the best pumpkin soup they'd ever taste for Halloween but nobody was interested in that,instead they had snuck away the unnecessarily big pumpkin Francis had bought for Arnoldo's mindblowing recipe to decorate it,put a little walkie-talkie inside and prank not only the teen apprentice and the aspiring magician but all their friends as well.

Needless to say, Arnoldo was not happy about it and consequently,neither was Francis.

The curly-haired teen was ecstastic to learn a new recipe from Arnoldo and just spend more time with the proud,brunet teen in general,the soup was almost done too,they had sung and danced around Topa's kitchen together,Arnoldo's Fantasma costume looked fantastic when they would spin around,he looked beautiful today.

Even more than the other days.

Today was going great....Arnoldo loves to sing and dance,it almost always distracts him from the actual cooking,he was laughing,his smile reached his dark brown eyes that were shining so bright,he looked so happy,but now...

Francis' eyes went wide in sudden realization,he ran over to Arnoldo before the larger teen could enter Topa's Abuela's garage,he cannot see the state of that car and have this day ruined even more.

"Arnoldoooo,Arrr nolll do!!! Wait!!! You don't have to leave just yet...You ..We....don't have to go out! We could just stay inside and watch a movie,I don't know ... Make that bitter chocolate dipped popcorn you like..." Francis stammered,pulling nervously at the loose strands of his costume.

He was asking Arnoldo for a movie date night,he knew that, the curly-haired teen hopes to anyone above who can hear his thoughts that the cook apprentice is not noticing how much Francis is sweating despite the cold air of the night.

Arnoldo had a fond,playful smile on his lips,Francis looks so cute all nervous and flustered like this and it's all for him.

Too bad the older teen is wrapped in a world where pursuing the people you actually like only brings bad consequences,for all the people involved,Francis is just better off.

He may have stared just a little at his adorably embarassed little mummy before actually remembering he should answer something.

"... Va bene,Francis but **_I_** am making that popcorn,you just don't know how to do it right,you're gonna burn everything again." Arnoldo walked past Francis back inside,heading straight for the kitchen once again to start on that chocolate.

Thankfully,he had brought all the ingredients he needed,Francis is always impressed that Arnoldo just seems to be prepared for everything at all times.

Francis looked at the retreating large figure,sighing in relief then back at the garage where the expensive,dirtied,red maserati still sit vandalized,he sighed wearily and dropped his thin shoulders.

Something told the olive-eyed teen the night was only beginning.

* * *

Francis was startled awake by the end of Hocus Pocus when a heavily sleeping,softly snoring Arnoldo fell from leaning against Francis' frail shoulder to his lap,making the younger teen shriek involuntarily.

The curly-haired teen looked down to see if he got any reaction from Arnoldo whose only stirred slightly in his sleep,holding on to a bony knee with sticky chocolate-dip coated,thick fingers,Francis' teeth gritted together.

A large blanket had been draped previously over the two sleeping teens (most likely by Topa and Pato's Abuela),Arnoldo had clearly hogged it all to himself by now,he sure looked cozy around it.

Topa's Abuela had seemed to take to Arnoldo instantly,she loved him immensely already and pampered him as much as she does her own grandchildren,Francis doesn't see a problem,he supposes that's just her nature and at least it's someone else to welcome and embrace Arnoldo warmly with open arms,the way he deserves but doesn't really know.

Honestly,the short-tempered teen looked adorable and peaceful like this,blanket engulfing his whole body like an enchilada,splayed all over the couch,barely leaving any space left for Francis anymore,costume flattened at many places,long light brown hair in absolute disarray,eyes closed shut displaying beautiful long lashes,he didn't look angry,agitated,stressed or afraid something bad was about to happen at any second.

He was calm and at peace for once,Francis smiled fondly,displaying his charming tooth-gap down at the usually deeply distressed figure very much crushing his legs under his weight right now,Francis ran thin fingers softly through straight strands of disheveled brown hair,he swears Arnoldo just purred at the contact,the vibration of the involuntary sound running through the younger,skilled teen's entire body,making him shiver.

Francis wishes he could get to see this Arnoldo more often,he brushed a few stubborn strands of hair away from the cook apprentice's forehead,Arnoldo reached blindly for them in his sleep,Francis chuckled softly to himself, _stubborn just like you._

It's been 6 months,Arnoldostill refuses to take Francis to his house or let him get nowhere near his Dad's restaurant,despite being a very frequent visitor of Francis' and Topa's respective houses,the talented,short teen sighed to himself,observing Arnoldo hold protectively to a big,red pillow that was about to fall off the couch in his sleep.

 _"_ I think....I think I love you,Arnoldo,I wish you would let me get to know you better and help you."

Francis' contented expression morphed to deep worry upon remembering the car,he has to wash that thing before Arnoldo wakes up to go home.

Francis also wishes Arnoldo could choose anywhere else to call home, _this_ could be his home,the older teen felt like he lived here the moment he stepped inside or maybe Arnoldo could choose Francis' own house with his brothers,they adore him too even if Rodrigo is still a little wary of the aspiring cook.

The raven-haired teen carefully stood up from the,honestly,very uncomfortable position on the couch,mindful to rest Arnoldo's head back in one of the many cushions and pillows the large,grey couch provided.

Francis carefully stepped around the many emptied popcorn bowls and discarded plates that once held large slices of chocolate cake,Arnoldo had baked both,regular chocolate cake for Francis and another one but with bitter chocolate for himself.

Francis was sure there was also a pumpkin pie and a vanilla cake in the kitchen Arnoldo had decided to bake  _just in case_ ,they would like another snack later,the aspiring ballet dancer still felt so full though.

"Come on,Francis,you brought him into this mess,you have to clean it..."

"What mess??? Perhaps Topa and I could help you and your friend with it,if that's what's distressing you so much." Francis jumped back,a hand going over his heart,he looked up at Natalio's slim,tall figure smiling bright and friendly,already out of his costume and in his pyjamas.

"Natalio!!!!! My gosh,you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days...Why are you still awake?" Francis questioned,still a bit shaken,walking slowly ahead in the direction of the kitchen,Natalio skipping happily behind him.

"Since we ruined dinner,nobody ate anything so Topa,Pato and I came back downstairs for a snack,what about you? You didn't join us earlier,why? You missed a lot..." Francis looked down,rubbing one shoulder with his hand awkwardly,he wanted to join them,he really did.

But that movie night and baking with Arnoldo again was pretty damn great too,even if they accidentaly fell asleep through the second half of Monster House.

"I'm sure,Natalio,but Arnoldo was still sensitive about the pranks so I decided to stay with him and we fell asleep on the couch watching dumb Halloween movies." Francis explained,face reddened slightly,Natalio glanced back at the TV with his characteristic enthusiasm.

"Oooh,Halloweentown 3,that's easily the worst one,our potential cook won't wake up any soon with that on."

"Good,if you're still willing to help,come with me." Natalio kept on following Francis eagerly to the kitchen where Topa and Pato were shamelessly stuffing their faces in pumpkin pie.

"Francis!!! You woke up!!! Want some??" Topa exclaimed excitedly through a mouthful of the delicious dessert,on his way to hand a slice to his fellow curly-haired friend,Francis shook his head,thankful it wasn't Arnoldo offering instead.

The young teen with olive eyes has yet to learn how to properly say 'No' to the cook apprentice.

"That way there won't be any left for me,Capitán!!!" exclaimed a pouty,saddened Natalio.

"Don't worry,Natalio,there's still plenty left besides when morning comes I'll tell Francis to convince Arnoldo to bake another pie then teach mi abuela how to do them this good-"

"Great,asking me for another favor..." Francis muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Topa said distractedly,biting another slice.

"He said you were aski-"

"Natalio!!!" Francis shrieked.

"-ng for another favor."

Pato very much choked on her piece of pie,coughing and sputtering everywhere,she kind of had the best friends in the world,these people are priceless and irreplaceable.

"Ugh,nevermind,I'll do it myself,permiiiiso." Francis huffed in frustration,gathering the cleaning items he would need around the large kitchen.

"Do what?" Pato asked curiously,cleaning her face and the shirt of her Racer Mickey pyjamas with a few napkins.

"I have to wash Arnoldo's car before he wakes up since the Rulos egged it and if he sees it he'll get very...."

"Enojado?" Topa tried.

"No"

"Malhumorado?" Pato said.

"No"

"Tristoso??"

"That's not a word,Natalio." The aspiring singer shot the taller teen an amused look,Natalio shrugged,grinning madly.

"Carlos says it is." the tall,also very skilled teen shrugged again.

"Yeah,but Carlos is Carlos..." drew out Pato,back to chomping down more pie.

Francis had gathered many buckets and cleaning supplies by now,no one seemed to move,he can't do this alone and finish it on time.

"Guys,he'll get _sensitive_ because he will be in deep trouble with his Dad,the man who gave him the car and all..."

"You think his Dad would be mad at him?" asked a slightly worried Topa,abandoning his pie mid-sentence.

"Honestly,I think a little worse..." the responsible teen said sheepishly.

"What are we waiting for then,let's go,Natalio!" the curly-haired singer jumped from his stool dragging Natalio to the garage.

"Let's go wash the Sensitive Cook's Car!!!" cheered Natalio loudly through the living room,Francis' panicked face at that was priceless.

"That's the spirit!!!" cheered Pato also,running right past all of them just to show off.

Francis dragged his feet slowly,having to lift all the supplies he gathered alone,stopping beside the couch to take a few deep breaths and look over to see if the commotion had bothered Arnoldo.

It didn't seem to,boy still looked serene and unfazed by the world around him,still holding tightly to the fluffy-looking red pillow with his life,he can sleep through anything,apparently,Francis gave out a small smile despite himself.

"Sorry,Francis,we were just so excited,we'll help you with that." Topa said in a low voice to not bother Arnoldo,taking a few of the items from Francis' tired arms,the younger teen obliged,the three of them had come back.

"Hey...did you know our Magician says he thinks he loves the Cook?" Natalio whispered in Topa's ear,grinning widely once they got to the garage.

"I...did not,that's so cute! Francis has a crush!" Topa jumped on his spot,putting down the items he was carrying.

"Francis found the perfect match,he'll never be hungry again!" pointed out Pato,surging beside them,putting down the handful of buckets she brought.

"That's really exciting!!!" concluded Topa,clapping his hands together,long forgetting they were supposed to be secretive.

"What is really exciting?" Francis caught up to them,adorable curious expression adorning his features.

"It's.....really exciting... that we'll get to wash Arnoldo's car!!! It's gonna be a lot of fun,right guys???"

"Actually-"

"Exactly!!! That's exactly it,hermanito!" Pato put a forceful hand over Natalio's mouth,smiling awkwardly and giving her baby brother a thumbs up.

Francis shrugged his friends' ever odd behavior and laughed when Natalio licked Pato's hand.

His friends are amazing and irreplaceable. 

They will come around to Arnoldo soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... I haven't done the "Sensitive" joke ever since my first Arnoldo/Francis fanfic,feels like long ago.


End file.
